


17.25.32

by LazyRay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имсу – семнадцать. У него есть ключи от квартирки Лиз.<br/>Имсу – двадцать пять. Имс очарован сеньоритой Франческой с первой же встречи.<br/>Ему тридцать два, когда он впервые встречается с Меллори Кобб... и Артуром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17.25.32

Имсу – семнадцать.   
Он в банде Джека, и пусть они далеко не самые заметные и грозные в городе, но в их районе с ними считаются, и моторы их байков заставляют робких жаться к стенам.  
У Имса ловкие пальцы, и старый Клив сказал сегодня, что у него найдется дело для таких ребят. Но дело на материке, и Имс колеблется: ему не хочется уезжать. Старый Клив не ожидал задержки в ответе и непонятно, раздражен он или впечатлен и думает, что у его протеже хватает предложений; в любом случае он обещал подождать до завтра.  
Имсу – семнадцать, и его подружка – самая красивая девушка района. У нее большие голубые глаза и ямочки на щеках, когда она улыбается. Она работает официанткой в театральном кафе и хочет быть актрисой. Точнее, она хочет быть звездой. Она с удовольствием принимает подарки своего дружка и жарко целует в ответ. Она – причина, по которой ему не хочется покидать Лондон. Он так влюблен, что ему самому смешно.  
Сегодня он идет к ней с очередным подарком. Он не украл эти серьги – он не такой идиот, чтобы дарить ворованное! Хотя Лиз никогда не спрашивает, на какие деньги он покупает ей вещи.  
У подъезда ее дома стоит красивая тачка, и, поднимаясь в старом дребезжащем лифте, Имс машинально прикидывает, что останется от машинки, если хозяин вдруг задержится в этом районе до утра.  
У него есть ключи от квартирки Лиз. Он их не просил: просто взламывал замок, пока Лиз не надоело, и она подарила ему комплект. Он давно входит сюда, как хозяин. Возможно, он еще слишком молод, чтобы думать о браке, но когда-нибудь, может, он и в самом деле будет приходить сюда домой...  
Он не сразу замечает раскиданную одежду и запах чужих сигарет.   
Дальнейшее сохранилось в памяти какими-то урывками: развороченная постель, похабно расставленные белые бедра Лиз, боль в костяшках от удара по зубам, шум в ушах, визг. Он помнил, что спрашивал: «почему?». Господи, почему. Он помнил, что она рыдала, и материлась, и причитала над своим поверженным ухажером, который даже драться не умел. Он помнил, как она прокричала: «А что ты мне можешь дать? Фингал под глазом и передачи тебе в тюрьму?». Она много что еще сказала тогда, что он старался не слушать в тот день и не вспоминать потом, когда ехал со старым Кливом во Францию.  
У него раскалывалась голова от выпитого вчера, и ныло плечо, на котором красовалась его первая наколка.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Имсу – двадцать пять.  
Он предпочитает работать один, и его репутация обеспечивает его предложениями работы и не дает скучать. Он ловит шепотки о том, что можно проникать в сон любого человека и доставать оттуда информацию, словно из запертого сейфа. Это кажется интересным и обещает невиданную выгоду, но Имс не спешит. Ходят слухи, что это работа выжигает людям мозги, и сколько правды в этих словах, а сколько вымысла – понять невозможно. Может быть, когда-нибудь. Потом.   
Когда не будет этого жаркого итальянского лета, и этих встреч.  
Имс очарован сеньоритой Франческой с первой же встречи. Она прекрасна, умна и обворожительна. Она одевается, как девушка с журналов (не тех журналов!): не ярко, не броско, но так, что невозможно отвести взгляд... она смеется и говорит: «это – стиль, дорогой». Она говорит оживленно и можно часами слушать, как она превозносит достоинства какой-нибудь пары обуви. А потом она загорится посетить музей, и будет с не меньшим энтузиазмом говорить о какой-либо картине, и даже гид заслушается ее.   
Она слишком хороша для простого вора, и Имс ничуть не удивлен, когда это все заканчивается.  
Он стоит в коридоре ее огромного фамильного дома и слушает, как ее мать выговаривает ей за неудачного избранника, за безродную тварь, которая оскверняет своим присутствием дом их предков. Имс ждет, что дочь напомнит мамочке, что «сейчас уже не средние века на дворе». Он ждет «ты не права». Он надеется на «зато я люблю его» или хотя бы «но мне хорошо с ним, мама!». Но сеньорита Франческа всего лишь холодно напоминает матушке, что только благодаря этому самому отродью их палаццо не пошло с молотка.  
Он ничуть не удивлен, хотя горькое чувство разочарования оказывается неожиданно сильным.  
В шумном притоне он принимает предложение бывшего военного атташе, сулящее необыкновенные возможности нового дела. На следующий день он впервые входит в сон другого человека, и на ближайшие несколько месяцев реальность теряет всякую притягательность.  
Впрочем, Имс не забыл распрощаться со своим итальянским летом, послав на память весомый чек. В конце концов, она его заслужила.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Имсу – тридцать.  
Он – имитатор, и он не просто хорош: он – лучший. Имитаторы – очень и очень редкий товар, который всегда в огромном спросе. И не только от содержателей виртуальных борделей – хотя Имс попробовал и это. Он пробовал все.   
Он балансирует на грани реальности и сна, собирая моменты и осколки одного, чтобы составить из них паззлы на той стороне. Он смотрит на людей, куда-то спешащих вокруг него, и они кажутся ему масками, сложными системами из деталей, черт лица, повадок и привычек, запахов и звуков. Его взгляд скользит по этой мешанине частей, нигде не задерживаясь надолго.   
Оно и к лучшему, думает Имс.   
  
  
* * *  
  
Ему тридцать два, когда он впервые встречается с Меллори Кобб. Она прекрасна, умна и очень мила. Она так улыбается, что хочется улыбнуться в ответ.  
Они сидят в кафе, поджидая ее супруга, и Имс прячет улыбку за чашкой кофе: при всей своей прелести эта женщина не представляет угрозы его спокойствию. Не потому, что она замужем, конечно, когда это кому-то мешало? Похоже, он все-таки обуздал свою легко увлекающуюся, глупую, влюбчивую натуру.   
А потом Меллори машет рукой, заметив в толпе своего супруга.  
Вокруг шумят и смеются люди. Солнце палит как-то слишком уж ярко для осеннего денька. Господин Кобб широко улыбается и выглядит очень довольным: он впервые видит Имитатора, его можно понять. Но он пришел не один, и его спутника – очень молодого юношу в прекрасном строгом костюме – зовут Артур. У Артура крепкое рукопожатие, цепкий взгляд и ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается, и Имс с ужасом и восторгом понимает, что он опять пропал.   
Ему потребуется еще несколько месяцев, чтобы понять, что Артуру от него ничего не надо, и еще несколько лет, чтобы это исправить.


End file.
